


devotion

by Lunlesster



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Kim Yohan cameo, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunlesster/pseuds/Lunlesster
Summary: джинхёк не умеет отпускать.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 2





	devotion

возможно, седжин был совсем не прав, когда сидел рядом, держал за руку, а свободной ладошкой поглаживал по спине. возможно, седжин поступал совершенно неправильно, когда говорил, что да, джинхёк, ты верно рассуждаешь, нельзя сдаваться вот так просто. усок психует, сам понимаешь, смена обстановки, города, жизни. ему нелегко, вот он и рубит с плеча.

вот он и пишет тебе на очередное предложение встретиться на выходных, что, мол я подумал, а может давай, ну, разойдемся. не бывает отношений на расстоянии, мы не вывезем. я не хочу тебя бросать по смс, но боюсь, что если встретимся будет еще хуже, пожалуйста, пойми меня. джинхёк пишет в ответ, что не понимает и действительно не понимает ничегошеньки, а реальность перед глазами, кажется, куда-то плывет. и смотрит в душу взволнованными глазами седжина, который оказывается рядом почему-то, хотя его никто не просил. особенно джинхёк.

а еще у седжина оказывается есть выпить, закусить, открывашка и удобное плечо.   
джинхёк, кажется, не ценил такие прелести жизни еще месяц назад, когда усок еще не перевез все вещи в новую общагу, а документы в новый универ. крутой, почти топовый, в десятке лучших по стране. седжин шутит, что в его новой общаге поди не будет тараканов, а еще матрасы, наверное, удобные. шутит невпопад и смущается, мол херню спорол не с месту, но джинхёк все равно смеется, чтобы разрядить обстановку. смеется, а глаза красные и пухнут, нос хлюпает, а завтра вообще красавчиком будет – с похмелья то. правда это джинхёка волнует, почему-то, меньше всего.

седжин предлагает остаться, если что волосы подержать, ночью слезы вытирать, джинхёк говорит не надо, а потом, подумав, ловит почти на пороге своим «ладно, ну давай». стелит ему на второй, ныне пустой кровати, потому что иначе придется укладывать гостя на полу, а развалина джинхёка двоих не выдержит, бывали уже прецеденты в недалеком прошлом. засыпая, седжин шутит опять, что храпеть не будет и вырубается удивительно быстро, а еще сопит. джинхёк покачивается под чужое дыхание, сидя на своей кровати в темноте и думает о том, что ненавидит ебучие лотереи, а они его взаимно, и, кажется, он родился с отрицательным запасом удачи. либо с талантом ее передавать кому-нибудь еще.

седжин сопит и ворочается, джинхёк изучает чужой силуэт в темноте и думает, что если бы месяца полтора назад он не уговорил усока подать заявку на программу по обмену, то возможно сейчас не пришлось бы давиться дешевым соджу, соплями и чувством вины перед человеком, с которым до этого говорил раз пять и половина прецедентов случалась потому что на паре вместе сели. а теперь останься со мной, эвелин, не бросай меня наедине с

тем, что меня бросили по смс спустя месяц попыток держать связь в режиме пусан-сеул, как будто бы я в очень плохой мелодраме?

перспективами завтрашнего похмелья?

плейлистом, который усок предварительно закинул джинхёку в медиатеку, уезжая, потому что «некому тебе будет включать унылую индюшатину, включай ее себе сам?»

джинхёк засыпает под утро, а седжин не будит его на пары и оставляет таблетку от головы. клише через клише. разве что таблетка не на тумбочке, а рядом с местом вчерашней попойки на полу. возле последней бутылки пива, потому что «кулер внизу не работает, опохмеляйся чем есть».  
усок больше не отвечает.

джинхёк пишет каждый день.  
чувствует себя очень тупо, если честно, но пишет утром, когда уходит на обеденный перерыв и вечером перед тем, как лечь спать. нет, не ведет личный дневник в чужой личке, просто копипастит «усок, ответь» и отправляет раза по три, для успокоения души и совести, наверное. усок не читает, джинхёк чувствует себя так, словно долбится в закрытую дверь, но продолжает пытаться.

седжин притаскивает пиво, себя и пару советов из серии «слушай, я тут спросил знакомых…». джинхёк об этом не просил и, по факту, хорошо бы ему просто не приходить больше, но выгнать не поднимается рука, написать «отвянь» - тем более, а пиво бесплатное. и плечо тоже. и волосы на макушке в которые джинхёк иногда прилетает носом (по привычке) приятные – мягкие, пахнут хорошо. седжину совершенно нормально от всех телесных контактов, а еще он кажется любит помогать утопающим, потому что из раза в раз вздыхает, гладит по спине, смотрит понимающе, но не забивает.

джинхёк говорит, а может рвануть в сеул? найти его, сказать, повтори вот все, что ты написал в какатоке, только глядя глаза в глаза? джинхёк открывает приложение банка на телефоне и закрывает. а потом отхлебывает чужого дармового пива. билеты в сеул не дешевые ни разу, деньги почему-то не берутся из воздуха, а прогуливать пары и работу – дело последнее. седжин между делом предлагает, «тебе занять?». джинхёк отрицательно машет головой и дальше листает чужой инстаграм, который постепенно начинает обрастать новыми фотографиями. вот красивая улочка, наверное по пути в универ сфоткал. вот парк, вот какая-то белка, из парка, наверное. вот большая красивая аудитория, короткая и ёмкая подпись «я ебал». «пары сложные значит», - приходит к выводу джинхёк. вот размазанная селка с подписью «я проспорил». джинхёк улыбается, проспорил, значит, есть кому. значит не один там чахнет. возможно даже живет лучшую из возможных студенческую жизнь. нет, не больно совсем, ни капельки не щемит. джинхёк улыбается и тапает по каждой фоточке дважды. комменты не оставляет.  
седжин косится, но ничего не говорит. он вообще, кажется, не умеет осуждать.  
а джинхёку, кажется, чужое осуждение меньше всего и нужно.

усок пишет джинхёку в тот день, когда он впервые выкладывает в сторис чью-то ногу в гипсе, ставит @ и приписывает «напишите ему в дм, что он лох». джинхёк переходит в профиль, био говорит «ким ёхан, могу в тхэквондо и тупые шутки», профиль говорит – незнакомый парень, на лицо вроде удался. курсом пониже чем усок с джинхёком, судя по фотке студака. фоток с усоком нет, хотя людей в профиле встречается предостаточно. какие-то кошки, какие-то собаки, глупые размытые «себяшки», в хайлайтах веселый смех и видео с каких-то награждений. реально лох, думает джинхёк, спортсмен, а ногу наебнул. думает и так увлекается листанием истории чужой жизни, что пропускает уведу из какао. а потом падает со стула и укатывается куда-то в ноль по грязному ковру.

усок пишет «привет».

пишет «отвечаю вот»

«занят был, надеюсь у тебя тоже дела хорошо».

джинхёк пишет «хорошо, я скучаю» и стирает. пишет «заебал ты, сбросил бы две строчки» и стирает. пишет «я люблю тебя» и стирает опять. усок пишет знак вопроса, джинхёк ставит пан или пропал.

«нужно поговорить. можно я приеду?»

усок пишет «понимаю, реально нужно. на выходных, думаю, можно встретиться. сможешь приехать?».  
у джинхёка в кармане денег ровно на еду и, может, бутылочку темного, до зарплаты две недели и в выходные он собирался готовиться к семестровым контрольным. джинхёк летит по коридору общаги, спотыкаясь, чуть ли не выносит лбом дверь в чужую комнату, забыв постучаться, и выпаливает в лицо изрядно подохуевшему седжину: «денег займешь?».  
седжин занимает.

усок не встречает его на вокзале, но расписывает, куда нужно сесть, чтобы приехать к месту встречи. джинхёк ждет приглашения в общагу, приоткрытую дверцу в новую жизнь, новый быт, но ему предлагают встретиться в парке, может в кафешке посидеть, потом вызвать такси до вокзала «я знаю дешевое с промокодами». на безрыбье, как говорится.  
сеул вокруг шумный и морем совсем не пахнет. джинхёку кажется, что каждый прохожий смотрит на него как на пришельца и осуждает все его жизненные выборы разом, но он упорно продолжает двигаться вперед, чуть ли не сбивая какую-то аджумму. и, пару раз, на красный.

сеул тоже красный как осенняя листва. но преимущественно все же серый. серый асфальт, серые здания, серые телефоны в руках у совсем не ярких людей. джинхёку непривычно жуть, но душу греет непонятное предвкушение чего-то и совсем не хочется думать о том, что он вообще-то человек с отрицательной удачей и ничего в мире не может просто так взять и случиться как ему бы того хотелось. усок пишет «прости, опаздываю минут на десять, упади где-нибудь на лавочку» и джинхёк падает. лавочка, благо, даже не мокрая и не окрашенная. холодная, правда, жесть.

а усок мокрый. говорит, что на юге города дождь. скоро, наверное, сюда доберется. мы ж на севере. усок говорит, а джинхёк стоит и смотрит как самый глупый на свете человек. планировал наброситься, обнять, прижать к себе, как в дорамах и клипах про любовь, но ловит себя на том, что кажется примерз к земле и забыл, как двигаться. усок вздыхает, что замерзнешь же, тупой и тянет за рукав куда-то за собой. «нашел бы уже где кофе попить».

да разве я за этим приехал, говорит джинхёк, изучая взглядом чужую каштановую макушку. волосы растрепались, хочется пригладить, но рука не поднимается.

пока поезд стучал по рельсам, джинхёк в заметках набросал план разговора и пытался заучить как конспекты по философии, но все вылетает из памяти не задерживаясь ни на секунду, когда усок складывает пальто на свободный стул и спрашивает, как там дела в универе? как в общаге? как дела у ребят, преподов, как сам? джинхёк говорит, рассказывает подробно. не рассказывает, что взял обыкновение реветь в персиковую макушку седжина из двести сорок первой, не рассказывает, что медитирует на инстаграм усока каждый вечер. говорит, что вот проблемы опять, но вывезу. с работы благо не выгоняют. а у тебя в общаге матрасы как, удобные? есть тараканы?

усок смеется. тараканов нет, общага классная. преподы тоже, но учиться сложно. благо группа понимающая, все готовы помогать, общаться. пару раз даже пить с ними ходил. между делом джинхёк зачем-то поднимает тему друга со сломанной ногой и, кажется, усок на мгновение провисает куда-то в никуда, но быстро восстанавливается.

да, говорит, ёханом звать. тупое существо сломало ногу, слетело с сорев и ревело три дня. умилительный пример очаровательной тупизны. и свела же жизнь. 

и вправду, вторит джинхёк, свела же. тебе вообще везет на очаровательную тупизну. а потом на сообщения в какао, которые сыпятся ворохом, будто бы прорвало какой-то чрезвычайно общительный группчат. усок смотрит пару раз на экран, извиняется, листает что-то и говорит, что вот еще полчасика и я побегу. посажу тебя на такси, дела срочные просто, сам понимаешь, новый город, новые люди, новая ответственность. джинхёк понимает, что новый город, адаптироваться сложно, нужен не месяц и не два. в кофейне включают гудбай винтер какой-то около айдольской группы – джинхёк чудом вспоминает название песни. они вываливаются на улицу под звучное «гудбай» в пустоту, листья падают на дорожки золотыми отблесками, а пальцы усока гулко стучат по экрану телефона. 

усок вызывает ему такси и они еще немного гуляют бок-о-бок по парку. джинхёку хочется спросить, а где усок сфотографировал ту аллею, ту белку, то прикольное граффити на стене, но все, что он может, это неловко смеяться над неловкими шутками и ощущать, как в груди расплывается что-то непонятное, непривычное, что-то, что очень сложно объяснить. и, почему-то, становится до одури холодно не смотря на свитер и теплое пальто. а такси едет как-то совсем долго и не торопится почему-то.  
когда земли касаются первые капли ледяного дождя, телефон усока отзывается уведомлением от службы такси, что ваша машина подана. они перебежками – от навеса к навесу – бегут до ярко-желтой киа, а потом водитель недовольно косится, потому что усок на прощание порывисто обнимает, выбивая из легких последний воздух, а из тела остатки тепла и говорит,

«будь счастлив, джинхёк. держи в курсе, вот это все.». и уносится прочь, оставляя после себя едва ощутимый запах совсем не знакомого джинхёку парфюма, не очень дорого кажется, но чужого и продолжающее разрастаться внутри чувство.

уже сидя на вокзале, покупая билет на первый поезд до пусана и усаживаясь на свое место в вагоне, джинхёк осознает, что наверное, усок так увлеченно писал вовсе не в групчат. в груди пухнет как больная мозоль и джинхёк со всей дури припечатывает по ней этим осознанием таких простых-сложных вещей. ком эмоций внутри лопается, когда телефон говорит «вы оставили заметку…» и там же первым вопросом для повестки разговора «ты меня любишь?».

нет, говорит джинхёк сам себе. нет, и к собственному ужасу ощущает в груди звенящую пустоту, стремительно наполняющуюся отчаянием и попытками принять действительность. нет, а поезд продолжает стучать по рельсам, унося джинхёка все дальше и дальше от серого асфальта, серых зданий, все такого же, но совершенно другого усока и его чужого запаха. джинхёк не может остановить поезд и усока тоже не смог.

пусан пахнет морем, дождем и седжином, который переминается с ноги на ногу, спрятав руки в кармане пальто. у джинхёка глаза опухли и нос снова хлюпает, а платков нет, но у седжина находятся. и взгляд понимающий тоже находится, а еще ледяные руки и, возможно, когда джинхёк перестанет выплакивать остатки влаги в организме, он поинтересуется, сколько седжин ждал и зачем вообще приехал. но сейчас он позволяет увести себя в сторону от потока людей, вытереть мокрые дорожки с щёк, посетовать на плохую погоду и кивнуть на легкое «в общагу?».  
седжин тянет его за собой, не отпуская чужой руки, и джинхёк неосознанно тянется поправить взъерошенные волосы на чужом затылке, чтобы лежали аккуратнее. возражений не поступает совсем.

джинхёк не достает телефон, не смотрит на баланс по карте и на выписку по собственным долгам другим людям, а седжин говорит, что придется на автобусе, на такси денег не осталось совсем, но тут до остановки недалеко. джинхёку все равно в принципе, остановка или пешком вообще с окраины на окраину, ему все еще пусто, хоть в воздухе и пахнет совсем иначе в это время года.  
но ему хотя бы уже не так холодно.

через полторы недели джинхёк постит в инстаграм чужую рыжую макушку, прикольно сливающуюся с листвой на деревьях. постит без какого-либо умысла, а потом ее лайкает усок.  
и джинхёк, возможно, задумывается.


End file.
